Racing of toy racing cars is a popular activity for teen age and pre teen age children and even some adults. A variety of systems are available for this purpose, which include components for assembling race tracks and race cars that are confined by the race track. The race cars are typically electrically driven, either by batteries or by electrical connection with the track assembly. There is a need and desire for a toy race track system which can be easily assembled and disassembled and which accommodates a wide variety of track configurations, including multi-level structures.